Going, Gone and Coming Back With The Elements!
by domdom456789
Summary: Sakura Haruno was the average girl Genin. She worried about her looks instead of her training. She heard her teammates talking about her saying that she was weak. So she leaves the village. "If they think I'm so weak they all have another thing coming!"
1. Going!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! KISHIMOTO MASASHI DOES!

Chapter 1: Leaving

Sakura just came back from collecting herbs, and was on her way to see her favorite sensei Tsunade, (all of them are still genin and Sasuke never left) and she was also looking for her teammates, but she couldn't find them. So she walked into the hokage tower, and was about to knock on Tsunade's door, but she heard her teammates talking.

"She is so weak and annoying; I don't see why we have to save her all the time. She just gets in the way, and she is a deadweight that we should leave behind." Sasuke said nonchalant.

"I can't believe Sasuke would say that about me!" (Trust me Sakura we all can.) Sakura exclaimed talking to her inner. Shhh! be quiet so we can hear what else they're saying about us!" said her inner.

"We all know that Sakura was not cut out to be a ninja from the beginning." Kakashi said her own first sensei.

"Well, said Tsunade, once you think about Sakura is too delicate to be a ninja."

"Well, what do you think Naruto; you haven't said one word since this meeting started." A surprised Kakashi noticed

"To me Sakura is a piece to our family, like the last puzzle piece to the puzzle of our team. Naruto started. "And when you take that puzzle piece off of the puzzle, the puzzle is never complete. I don't want to see a puzzle piece missing that fell off of our puzzle never to be replaced. So for that, I say no to Sakura going on the mission."

"I think it's already decided, Sakura Haruno will not be going on this mission, because of her weakness." Tsunade said making the decision final.

Sakura had heard enough, she ran from the building with tears building up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard! She ran into her house ran in her room and locked the door.

"I can't believe all of them. Especially Naruto, I would expect him to be there for me all the time. He was like my big brother. What ever he's just like the rest of them. The people who I expected to cheer me on, all turned their backs on me, and just left me hanging." Sakura cried.

"If they think I'm weak, they got another thing coming."

So she waited until it was at least midnight, and she was sure that people in the village were asleep, and made her way toward the front gates. (Sakura lived by herself since her parents died on a mission)

It was easy to walk past the guards, since both of them were asleep.

"Pathetic. Sakura thought as she walked right past them.

She took one look around back to her village, her old home the home she was leaving behind.

"You won't be seeing me again until I'm eighteen. I'll make sure of it." Sakura then was on her way to become stronger and prove to everybody who doubted her, laughed at her, or said she wasn't fit to be a ninja, that they were all wrong. Oh yes they were all wrong. Her name is Sakura Haruno, and she would have the last laugh.


	2. Gone!

Chapter two: She's gone!

"Well I guess it's time to go visit Sakura!" Ino chimed as she was done for the day working at her parents flower shop.

Ino got the spare key Sakura had inside of the flower pot with dirt, wiped her hands off, and went in the house. (Sakura lives alone since her parents died on a mission when she graduated from the academy.)

"Sakura where are you?" Ino shouted since she didn't see Sakura downstairs. So Ino made her way upstairs into Sakura's room and opened the door and saw nobody there. "Hmm, that's weird, usually, Sakura's at home." Ino said with confusion in her voice. "Oh" Ino said with curiosity in her voice. "What's this? She picked up a piece of paper and started to read it.

"Dear whom ever this may concern. If you are reading this, I am long gone. I just got tired of people saying that I'm holding them back; that I'm annoying, deadweight, and that I should always be left behind. Well, all of the people who said those things are right, I am a deadweight, I deserve to be left behind, and I am holding people back, and most of all I am annoying. I heard what my teammates and Tsunade think about me. They talked about me like I was trash, like I was nothing, and I expected Naruto to stick up for me too. But I guess their all the same. By the time you ever see me again I will be eighteen. That's right eighteen, I am leaving for six years. It's not like anybody would miss me any way. I am moving on to bigger and better things. I am on a quest to get stronger. By the time I get back I will know my own jutsus and maybe I'll even surpass the great lady Tsunade herself. Like Kakashi always said: Those who abandon and betray their village are trash, but those who abandon and betray their friends are worse than trash. I have no friends…"

Hate always

Sakura Haruno.

"No s-s-she couldn't have left." Ino started tears building up in her eyes. " I have to bring this to the gates quickly before the rest of team 7 takes off for their mission." Then Ino bolted out of the house and started sprinting toward the gates with mostly all of her chakra in her legs. "Oh Sakura what have you done." She finally arrived at the gates when the team 7 was about to take off. "Wait!" Ino screamed as she darted toward the team and surprisingly Tsunade was there also.

"What is it Ino!"Tsunade asked quickly sensing the emergency in Ino's voice.

"It's about Sakura!" Ino started as tears started to once again build up in her eyes.

"Tch" Sasuke started annoyed already. "What about her did she cut herself with a kunai on accident and needs help getting to the hospital?" Sasuke asked mockingly making fun of Sakura.

That's when all hell broke loose. Ino dissappeared and reappeared infront of Sasuke with chakra in her hand and backhanded him so hard, that he fell on the ground.

" OOOO Sasuke just got bitched slapped by a girl hahahahaha!" Naruto exclaimed while rolling around on the ground laughing. Then everybbody just looked at him when he got up off the ground.

" Are you done yet Naruto?" Ino asked annoyed with his constant laughter.

"Yeah I'm done." Naruto told her trying to calm himself down.

" Good now as i was saying..." Ino didn't get to finish as she was tackled to the groung by the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hmmm" Naruto started "I guess his ego was hurt." He said as he watched as Sasuke choked Ino.

"No you think so Naruto?" Kakashi asked sarcastically watching as Ino pushed sasuke off of her and punched him in the face.

"Duhh how could you not notice Kakashi-sensei? Humph and they call me the stupid one." Naruto said not understanding the sarcasm in Kakashi's voice.

Kakashi just sighed and turned his attention back to the fight.

Tsunade just stood there cheering on Ino as she kicked Sasuke in the balls.

" Yeah at a girl great job Ino!"

"Ohhhh, thats gotta hurt!" Naruto exclaimed feeling Sasuke's pain.

" I know what you mean." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke try to get up and Ino kick him in the balls again.

"Do you think we should stop it Kakashi-sensei? Naruto asked.

"Yes, my child yes we should. Kakashi answered.

"What I'm not your child!"

"Just help me stop the fight, I don't wanna see the pain that Sasuke is getting anymore.

"Alright you two break it up." Kakashi said as he grabed Ino and put her down on the ground away from Sasuke.

"Yea this fight is terrible nobody is winning." Naruto whinned as he did the same with Sasuke.

" Now what were you saying Ino, something about Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she calmed herself down and tried to remember what Ino had said earlier before the ummmm interesting fight occured.

" Oh Yea give me a minute." Ino told her as she grabbed some eyedrops from out of her pocket and put them in her eyes. Sakura's gone, she left the village!

"What!


	3. Still Gone!

"Yea she just up and went and she left a letter too!" Ino said as she gave the letter to Tsunade.

As Tsunade read the letter, and passed it around for everybody else to read, she was about to start bawling like a baby.

"I can't believe the only girl who I thought of and cared for as my daughter…is gone." Tsunade said with sadness and sorrow in her voice.

"Hey!" Ino started. "What about me! Don't you think of me as your daughter too?"

"How could this have happened?" Tsunade questioned ignoring Ino's constant rambling and chatter.

"Didn't you read the letter." Sasuke finally spoke after that um….fight occurred. "She left, she wasn't a good enough ninja anyway. She was just trying to be a tough person and ended up leaving. She isn't worth it anyway, and do you know why, because she is just a weak whiney little dumb bitch."

Naruto started to shake with anger and was about to attack Sasuke, but somebody else beat him to it. It was a certain blonde. And no it was not Ino. Surprisingly it was Tsunade.

"Listen here you little brat I will not have you disrespect my apprentice that way, and if I ever hear you disrespecting her in any way, so help me god I will make you wish you stayed with that old wrinkly pedophile snake bastard Orochimaru!" Tsunade exploded.

Sasuke had chills sent up his spine at the mention of his name.

"What are we going to do about Sakura Tsunade Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked with a worried look and voice.

" We will just have to wait until she comes home Naruto, but until then we are just going to have to rely on our good friend hope."

Sakura pov.

I was still jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch, until I saw an old woman up ahead.

She looked like she needed some help; Wait she was getting robbed! I jumped down from my tree faster than you can say Cherry Blossom.

I darted over to the old lady and moved her to safety, and then I turned to handle the robber.

"My my what do we have here a small young girl trying to stand up to a big old man like me. Why don't you come on over here so we can go back to my place and have some fun." The robber stated.

"Why don't you go to hell" I yelled at him as I worked up some chakra in my hand and punched the ground. Then the robber went flying.

"Wow that was sad and pitiful. He didn't even put a fight!"

Normal Pov

"Tsunade can I go looking for Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto you can not go looking for her." Tsunade said.

"Why Not!" Naruto Demanded.

"She is a big girl she can fend for herself now, and she doesn't need you to protect her or look out for her all of the time!"

"But I always protected her and she didn't seem to care!"

"How would you know Naruto did you even bother to ask her?"

"No but….."Naruto started, but Tsunade cut him off.

"Well then just think about her feelings Naruto! For once think that she doesn't want to be protected!"

Naruto then put his head down in shame.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm worried about her to Naruto, but until then we just have to hope that she doesn't get into any trouble.

Sakura Pov

"Well now I'm gonna go see how that old lady is holding up."

Suddenly fourty-one rouge ninja surrounded her, armed and ready to fight.

"Ahhh crap, I'm in a whole bunch of trouble now."


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

I KNOW THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AND I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONGGGG TIME BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS CAN SOMBODY MESSAGE ME AND GIVE ME SOME?


	5. No more little old ladies!

**Sorry i havent updated i awhile! there will be more chapters comin up soon!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! o and sakura is OOC**

"Ok this isn't going to be easy but I'll give it a try!"

Sakura waited until she saw the least bit of movement out of one of the rouge ninjas. She scanned the crowed until one of them was stupid enough and decided to move his foot.

"There!" Then she punched the ground and down went 20 of them swallowed by a big crack in the hard surface. Then she fought them off one by one defeating them quickly until she got tired and just yanked a tree out of the ground.

"Sorry about this tree." Sakura apologized as she swung the tree around. While she was swinging the tree around she hit the old lady and 19 ninjas. "Whoops! I hope shes not dead."

Then the old lady started to get up. "Yes, yes, yes! Come on old lady get up!" Then somebody through a kunai at the old lady. "O SNAP THE OLD LADY JUST DIED!…O well. Back to fighting…..If I had anybody to fight…."

"Wow you guys suck!" She looked around to make sure they were all dead.

BAM! Sakura got backhanded in the back of the head.

"Heyyyy who did that!" She turned around and saw a fat bald man breathing deeply trying to hold himself up on his two short, fat, and chubby legs.

Sakura was about to get up to fight him until he collapsed and died from using to much arm strength.

"….How did you even become a ninja…?" Sakura questioned before determining that she killed all of the ninjas. Then she heard something in the bushes.

"Ok, I counted that I killed 40 ninjas out of 41. Then a ninja started to walk up to her while she was thinking.

" Hmmm, I just can't put my finger on it. What am I missing that seems so important." Then the ninja that walked up to her started to wave his arms in front of her trying to get his attention.

"I still don't know what it is…." then the ninja started screaming how she wasn't paying any attention to him.

" ARE YOU DEAF!" The rouge ninja yelled at her. "Forget this!" The ninja said and kicked Sakura into a tree.

"HEY WHY DID U JUST.….O I get it know there's still one more ninja left….Wait THERES STILL ONE MORE NINJA!"

" Finally!" The ninja screamed. "You got it right! Now lets give this young lady a prize!"

"OOO I like prizes!" Sakura screamed.

"That's good." The ninja started "That means you've just won the prize of me kicking your ass!"

"OOO I love those kinda prizes! Wait….I don't want that prize!"

"To bad cuz its not optional!"

"Awww man."


End file.
